


Simple Mission My Ass

by NightRider19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABANDONED! SORRY!, Altean Blood! Lance, Galran blood! Keith, Haggar is a bitch, M/M, Pansexual Pidge, Takes place after season 2!, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission; now two Paladin's suddenly have kids?! How will this all turn out when the bitch- I mean, witch wants the kids back and will stop at nothing to get them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So! This idea has been running around making copies of itself with other idea's so I caught them all and threw them here. Honestly don't know how this will do...but everyone like the other so here we go!
> 
> Be nice please!

It was a simple mission.

Find the right ship. Find the prisoners and hope that they were Pidge's brother and father.

It was a  _simple_ mission! 

Nope; instead as the Paladian's plus one princess made their way through the halls of the ship a group of soldiers started firing at them and cause the group to split. Shiro and Allura going north, Hunk and Pidge going east and lastly Keith and Lance going west; Keith was a little pissed that they split up since he was stuck with Lance but the Blue Paladain wasn't actually that bad. Keith panted and sweated under his helmet, his legs burned! He glanced at Lance who didn't seam any better. 

Lance looked over and nodded once before Keith slapped his hand on a pannle and they both jumped into a random room and the doors closed behind them. The only sound was their pants as Lance closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to get his breathing under contorl before he stated "It's...a...good thing... you're part Galra" Lance panted as he kept his eyes closed, he arched an eyebrow when Keith didn't reply to him, Lance opened his eyes and looked at Keith, his mouth opened to apologize when he froze; in front of them was a table. On that table was this dark violet liquid, Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder "Keith?"

Keith slowly looked at Lance with a hunting look on his face before he mumbled "It's blood...Galran blood" Lance swallowed down the stomach acid that came up before he started to look around, a hand still firmly on his fellow Paladin's shoulder; he noticed papers scattered around and different tools laying everywhere, covered in the same liquid "Haggar...what was she doing?" Keith mumbled as Lance walked away and to a shelf on the wall, covered in jars filled with liquid and other things. "HOMYGOD!" The sudden cry made Keith spin around with his bayard out and found Lance turned away gagging, Keith slowly walked over and Lance stated "I-it's Shiro's arm!" 

Keith only stared at the decomposing arm of their leader, Keith felt his stomach heav as he pulled Lance away just as their helmets dinged and Pidge's voice came through. "Hey! Where are you guys? I can't pick you up on my screen" Keith looked around before he stated "Lance and I are in-" "Some kind of torture room!" Lance stated as he then screamed "IT'S IN A FUCKING JAR!" Lance quickly covered his mouth and hissed "Stop screaming!" "What's in a jar?" Allura'a voice cut in as Keith sighed "We'll tell you later; but the room we're in looks like the place Haggar does...experiments in. There's tools and blood everywhere"

"Keith. Lance get out of there; that place isn't to be messed with trust me" Shiro's deep voice came through followed by Hunk's "He's right, what if she comes back. That wouldn't be good" Keith and Lance looked at each other before he both nodded "Yeah that's probably a good idea" Keith stated as he went to leave but Lance grabbed his arm "Do you hear that?" Lance questioned before he removed his helmet and frowned. Keith followed and heard it too...it sounded like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Paladian's glanced at each other before they both pulled out their bayards and slowly made their way around the table, following the crying. Their helmets back on and Shiro stated "What are you two doing? I said get out of there" Keith mumbled "Hold on someone is here with us; there's crying" they walked deeper into the room and noticed at hidden door against the wall, they nodded again and Keith opened the door; they peered in and noticed large tubes and lining the walls.

Lance swallowed and grabbed Keith's arm, his hand shaking; Keith glanced at the younger of the two and noticed he was scared, and honestly so was Keith, he had no idea what was down here. They slowly walked in and Lance swallowed thickly before he mumbled "I don't like it here; I have a bad feeling" Keith nodded in agreement as they looked at the tubes, some were filled with liquid, some were empty and a handful in between. Lance pulled Keith to a stop and mumbled "There. Something moved" Keith changed his bayard to a sword as he nodded and they slowly made their way around a tube and Lance let out a cry when something hit his chest, he looked down and saw a child clinging to his chest; Lance looked up in shock, Keith was just as shocked, when Lance looked down the child was staring at him and was Altean.

"what?" Lance mumbled before the child looked back at Keith and quickly got off Lance and tried pulling his arm "Whoa now; where are you trying to take me?" Lance asked as the child stated "Away from the Galra!" Keith and Lance glanced at each other before Keith put away his sword and knelt down by Lance's feet as Lanced stated "He's a good guy. He's my friend" the child frowned and hid behind Lance. "is there any more of you?" Keith asked and the child just let out a low whine, Lance couldn't help but snicker and state "You suck with kids" "Oh! Shut up!" Keith snapped back before he stopped and stated "There's that crying again" Lance looked around from where he was and noticed something purple under a table "Hey there's something under that table" he pointed it out and Keith walked over to it and lifted the table, he gasped when he saw a Galra child...no an infant.

Lance heard the main door open and by the look on Keith's face so did he; Lance quickly picked up the Altean child and hit his helmet to talk to the other "Guys! We have trouble, someone just came in" "I told you" Hunk's voice came through as Keith picked the infant up and they both activated their shields, covering the children. "Get out of there!" Shiro yelled and they both ran out; rushing the Druid that had walked in, in it's shock Keith and Lance got past it and ran down the hall, Keith noticed the Druid was following them and handed the child off to Lance "Keep running!" "Keith don't do anything stupid!" Lance shot back as he kept running and Keith brought out both swords and actived them both just as Lance turned the corner 


End file.
